Persa magus
by PudinAntisocial
Summary: Ser mago es ilegal. Por esto durante la Gran depresión de 1930 todo aquél quien tuviera a la vista un tatuaje tonos más oscuros que su piel como señal de magia, sería fusilado o explotado. Sea por donde lo mires, no hay ni dimensión que proteja a los desfavorecidos. Por eso mismo, Shōyō gritaría a todo pulmón junto con sus iguales los "No moriremos" necesarios para sobrevivir.
1. Capítulo 1

De gabardina azul petróleo, oxford lisos y brillantes como la noche y pantalones anchos sobrepasando la línea por donde usualmente debían estar, Hinata admiraba la ciudad desde lo alto de un edificio. Había subido por una de las mil escaleras por fuera de los edificios revestidos en ladrillo rojizo, sintiendo el picor de la tela en su piel y empezando a molestarle. Suspiró molesto y miró sus piernas con cansancio.

—¿Por qué siempre se vuelven a ensanchar? —cuestionó al aire, a la par que los mil hilos opacos se desintegraban rápidamente hasta llegar unas costuras más arriba.

Ahora podía caminar por la calle sin que piensen de él como un mal vestido. Aunque siempre se burlarían de su poca altura, al menos iba equipado como Dios manda.

Su luminoso zapato lustrado comenzó a tipear contra el techo del edificio, levantando polvo y otras mugres de la impaciencia que llevaba encima. Había sacado de su gabardina y revisado el reloj de bolsillo unas ocho veces en el tiempo que llevaba allí esperando a su hermano. Los nervios de punta le estaban ya quedando de estar con su querida bolsa de comida robada a pura rastra. ¿Y si le descubrían llevando todo aquello? Cuando lo hicieran le tantearían el resto de su cuerpo; posiblemente le subirían la ropa del tobillo para asegurarse que no llevara un cuchillo y seguramente ahí divisarían su tatuaje.

Tragó en seco.

«¿Dónde carajos se habrá metido Akuma?», se preguntó mentalmente; observando como el sol se ocultaba entre la diferencia de altura entre los edificios enfrentados.

Chasqueó la lengua y se dispuso a cargar la bolsa con cuidado, caminando hacia las escaleras externas y bajando sin levantar mucha sospecha. Gracias a que aún los tristes carruajes llevados por caballos, las personas caminando ajetreadas de aquí para allá y el sonido estruendoso de los autos, no fue muy visto. Así caminó hasta un bar medianamente conocido, donde supuso que estaría el menor de sus hermanos.

«Tiene diecisiete años, apuesta como los mejores pero no es capaz de mirar el maldito reloj y volver a encontrarnos cuando debe», refunfuñaba en su cabeza, una y otra vez hasta llegar a la puerta del nuevo y poco saludable bar.

Cuando quiso entrar se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba la llamativa bolsa por el reflejo del vidrio, así que tomó precaución, dejándola a un costado del bar, donde se hallaba un limpio corredor de piedra hasta la otra calle. Se permitió un espacio entre el tacho de basura y la bolsa negra para maniobrar las maderas que siempre olvidaba en su bolsillo. No importaba los años que llevaba en el oficio de recolección, siempre le pasaba los mismo por no prestar atención. Así que de la gabardina tomó aquellos cuatro palitos de hoja caída de otoño, tomándolos por el largo y añadiéndole centímetros hasta poder tener el tamaño correcto. Prosiguió por aplastarlos de forma rápida, moldeándolos en maderas livianas, casi láminas. En ese momento se sacó su querida gabardina azul petróleo, esperando tenerla devuelta cuando vuelva a casa y sabiendo de momento que no sería así cuando la vio forrándose en un destello sobre la madera. Sin dudas ese era el maletín mágico más bonito que había hecho en años. En un rápido, pero tranquilo movimiento metió la bolsa dentro del maletín y la cerró como si nada. Total, era una de las tantas que había mandado en el mes. Seguramente Yachi estaría orgullosa de él, siendo uno de los más famosos recolectores del hogar.

Con su chaleco de un llamativo azul índigo y maletín en mano se decidió a entrar al bar, sin no antes dar un chequeo general a su alrededor y así prevenir miradas curiosas.

Los adentros de la instalación eran de su lista negra. El humo de cigarro se extendía por casi cada rincón, pintando el techo de nubes grises y tristes. La madera del lugar te abrazaba con cada paso que dabas y los hombres tomando, hablando y riendo a carcajadas de a ratos podía ser ciertamente incómodo. Más que nada para un hombre bajo y pequeño como él, quien usualmente era el hazme reír de todo el pueblo. Aunque gracias a las luces cálidas y bajas, sus llamativos cabellos pelirrojos no eran tan vistos, obviando así las posibles burlas.

Tristemente ya era conocido por allí.

—Buenas, Nick —saludó al rubio de la barra; aquél estadounidense de cabellos como ángel y ojitos de bebé. El muchacho le sonrió mientras limpiaba una jarra (posiblemente de cerveza)—. ¿Has visto a Akuma?

—Sí, está atrás.

Hinata suspiró, ciertamente molesto y decepcionado. Igualmente luego de eso sonrió incómodo al muchacho, susurrando un "gracias".

Con esto se permitió abrir la puerta alada a la barra donde se encontraba el cantinero, encontrándose con un ambiente silencioso hasta el miedo, más humo de cigarro y todas las miradas dirigidas a las cartas.

—¡Oh, vamos! No puede ser que todos se retiren —lloriqueó la bruta voz puberta.

El pelirrojo mayor ubicó su mirada en un segundo hacia él. Ese muchacho de rulos locos arriba y pelo prolijamente rapado a los costados, con pecas rodeando todo su rostro angelical, pero cartas capaces de dejarte en la calle como el peor de los diablos.

Caminó hacia él sin mucha prisa, preparándose para tomarlo de la oreja y llevarlo a rastras al hogar, para luego ir de vuelta a su sucio apartamento en la madrugada.

—Son todos unos aburridos —quejó nuevamente, tomando ahora los cuantos dólares del centro de la mesa y poniéndoselos en el bolsillo—. ¿No podemos jugar una más?

—Si juego una más me quedo sin el dinero mensual —quejó riendo el viejo rabioso de enfrente.

—Y si él juega una más, yo le voy a quitar la vida —amenazó Shouyou de atrás.

Akuma rebuznó, sabiendo que el juego había llegado a su fin. Tomó el dinero y se levantó para encaminarse hacia la puerta.

—Nos vemos el próximo martes, señores —saludó, sabiendo muy bien que cada jueves era uno negro como el de 1921. Un día donde, si no salía con su hermano de allí, era porque no sabía ni hasta el corredor. No importaba si era por pasar la noche entera apostando o muriendo desangrado por el dinero que le robaron.

* * *

—La próxima semana no vas a apostar —negó el mayor.

Kiyoko ya había tirado la gran manta oscura sobre la ciudad, los autos prendían los faroles y entre los suelos de piedra la poca gente que quedaba era observada por unos tantos policías de bate en mano.

—¿¡Por qué no!? —exaltó el menor, mirándolo a Hinata a pesar de que este fijaba su vista al frente.

—Porque siempre llegas tarde al encuentro.

Aku chistó en desacuerdo.

—Al menos traigo más dinero que tú —refunfuñó.

Aquello sacó de sus casillas al hombre de veintiséis, tomando de la la camisa blanca al menor y acorralándolo en un callejón alado.

—No puedes excusarse con nada —susurró en su oído, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y arrugando la tela junto con la corbata azul marino—. Si llegamos tarde al encuentro, llegamos tarde a casa y al hogar también, entonces todos estarán preocupados por nosotros. ¿Y si un día nos pasa algo? ¿Si un día te descubren y todos pensamos que simplemente te quedaste apostando?

Lo soltó de forma brusca, dejando unos cuantos centímetros de distancia entre el rostro fiero y la mirada avergonzada.

—El tema no está en cuánto dinero ganes o que apuestes, sino que debes respetar a los demás y no preocuparlos. ¿Entendiste? —realmente odiaba encontrarse en esa posición, pero siendo el mayor de los tres debía hacerlo—. ¿Entendiste? —volvió a repetir, al no recibir respuesta.

—Sí.

Lo tomó nuevamente del pecho, tomando ahora entre sus manos el chaleco color bronce de rayas verticales que tanto le gustaba a Akuma, atrayéndolo hacia él en busca de un abrazo necesitado. No fue correspondido y rió contra los picantes cabellos rojizos de su hermano por ello, sabiendo al palo que aquél muchacho era un orgulloso importante.

—No moriremos —susurró a su oreja.

Fue correspondido enseguida, dejándose llevar por el momento y aquellas ganas de guardar a Akuma dentro de una cajita de cristal y no dejar que nada le ocurra en ese mundo humano.

* * *

Apenas llegaron a casa podían notar la clásica música del apartamento de arriba, siendo los principales instrumentos la trompeta y el saxofón en un compás tranquilo y alegre.

—Tardaron mucho.

La calmada voz les hizo pegar un salto en su lugar, logrando enfriar su cuerpo y enviarle escalofríos por toda la espina dorsal en señal de peligro.

—Disculpa, Leo —Habló Aku—. Fue mi culpa.

—Lo supuse, por eso vine yo —Dijo la voz—. Bueno, en verdad no vine... mi voz vino.

Akuma se rió de él y su triste razonamiento. Ganándose un codazo en las costillas que no le impidió reírse un poco más.

—Eso significa que el portal está abierto aún, ¿no es así? —cuestionó Shouyou.

—Afirmativamente. Pero no tarden mucho; ya saben que la caza comienza alrededor de las diez de la noche.

La voz se disipó en la última palabra, dejando solamente la sonora ambientación de los músicos compañeros.

Hinata y Akuma comenzaron con su usual rutina antes de escapar. El menor preparaba la cena, para dejar ese ambiente con olor a comida y platos sucios (como estaban los apartamentos de todos sus compañeros humanos), mientras que Hinata preparaba el simulador de cama con su magia. De ventana cerrada por su lado y solo la que daba al apartamento vecino abierta (esa que dejaba ver como el menor hacía la comida animadamente), Shouyou se hacía un espacio para atraer en una ventisca de otoño por la ventana, esa que llevaba varias hojas consigo.

—¡Ey! —quejó Akuma cuando las mil hojas pegaron contra su rostro en busca del creador otoñal.

Hinata se burló por lo bajo ante su broma de mal gusto. Prosiguiendo por insertar en forma humana las hojas anaranjadas bajo las mantas, simulando ser ellos durante esa bella noche de su estación.

—¿La comida está pronta?

—Lo que puede simular el olor a comida, dirás —aclaró el menor—. Y sí, está pronto.

—Bien, entonces simula un plato estándar de avena, como siempre —ordenó Hinata—. Partimos en cinco.

Sin decir mucho, prepararon su escena y en cuanto estuvieron seguros, otra ventisca otoñal corrió por la ventana, siendo aquello su transporte hasta el portal más cercano. Con algo de concentración y volando bastante alto, por donde los pájaros en el día no llegaban e incluso las nubes podías comer, Aku utilizó su especialización para no ser vistos como sombras misteriosas en el cielo estrellado.

El arte del ilusionismo era su fuerte, siendo desde pequeño el mago de mamá y cunado pibe, el apostador principiante quien utilizaba su magia para ganar. Llegados sus diecisiete ya no lo necesitaba para jugar; ahora podía hacerlo sin utilizar su especialidad porque era simplemente bueno en ello. Era su gran pasión y con eso era capaz de vivir él y todos en el hogar. O al menos, a todos los que pudiera.

Cuando quiso acordar, el suelo se acercaba a él; las mil hojas y pastos bajo suya que le hacían sentir en una almohada se comenzaban a fusionar con las hierbas del bosque cercano a la ciudad en uno de los cuantos portales dentro de aquél recinto.

De pronto cayeron en su hogar, donde la ciudad se encontraba a unos kilómetros y debían arreglárselas para bajar con la nube sin pegarse contra los altos edificios de chapa. Inmediatamente quienes les veían comenzaban a pasar la voz con un "Ya llegaron", metro por metro, niño por niño y esporas brillantes en camino iban hacia la recepción donde Yachi se encontraba esperándoles desde hacía horas.

Ambos muchachos bajaron con cierto miedo a ser rezongados nuevamente por la hechicera de papel, aquella capaz de obligarte a leer ochenta libros en una hora, porque los papeles los insertaba en tus ojos y de allí no salían hasta que tú no aprendías la lección. Sabían de esto por experiencia de años, llegando casi siempre tarde por equis causa.

—Ay, ¿qué voy a hacer con ustedes? —cuestionó la rubia detrás del mostrador cunado ambos recolectores se presentaron nuevamente—. Siempre hacen que me preocupe. ¿Por qué no pueden ser un poquito más como Kuroo y Bokuto? Ellos son tarados, pero mantienen cierto horario.

—Disculpa, pero esta vez me safo de la culpa —se excusó el mayor, levantando las manos y señalando así un "no me importa qué pase, estoy fuera".

—Me quedé apostando, peeeero —ahora era Aku quien comenzaba a explicar su punto de vista, metiendo la mano dentro de su chaleco bronce con rayas verticales color canelo.

—Pero podrían haberte encontrado —intervino Hiro, pegándole un golpe en la espalda a su mejor amigo.

El muchacho de revueltos cabellos chocolate y llamativo lunar bajo el ojo se adentró a la escena bajo la tibia luz de la vieja lámpara, entre la recepción de madera tallada manualmente y el techo y suelo de tierra.

—¿No les parece que recibo ya mucho daño con estar afuera, como para que me peguen más? —quejó el pelirrojo menor, frotando la zona afectada.

—Algún día tendrás que aprender a cumplir con los horarios —quemó Hinata, apoyando su brazo sobre la madera y acurrucando su rostro con la mano.

—Pero no será a golpes.

Luego de sacar unos cuantos dólares de su chaqueta, ambos también dieron la maleta para que la guarden en su debido espacio. Luego los tres se encaminaron al gran comedor, saludando a la rubia en traje celeste y dejándola con varios papeles por organizar de las compras alimenticias e ingresos robados del día.

—Dicen que Kiyoko va a cantar hoy —comentó Leo, apareciendo de la nada.

Todos saltaron en el lugar.

Leo era aquél muchacho unos cuatro años más joven que Hinata, quien en sus veintes era parte del comité de contacto interior. Esto le obligaba a utilizar su don del sonido lejano para comunicar sus palabras a pesar de encontrarse a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia. El pelinegro miró de arriba a Hinata y le sonrió al verlo cagado hasta las patas con su inesperada llegada. Como en las comunicaciones a larga distancia, su presencia aparecía por primera vez segundos luego que su voz, haciéndole a los demás helar la sangre ante el sonido desconocido.

Llegando al comedor donde largas mesas de madera eran situadas por toda la tierra oscura, siendo iluminadas solamente por unas cuantas lámparas conectadas tristemente por los aires, siendo levantadas por mil enredaderas de flores místicas y colores llamativos les dio un nuevo paro cardíaco a cada uno.

—Hewoo —cayó Mon sobre una rama.

Al parecer a todos los magos se les daba por tener entradas fantásticas al saludar.

Hinata gritó su nombre, para subirse a la rama que promocionaba el bar de Frederick en un raudo movimiento. Sentándose junto al muchacho de piernas cruzadas en posición india y tatuaje de flor en la cara para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.

Monty era el segundo hermano, aquél de aire aniñado a sus diecinueve, cara menos pecosa que la de Akuma, pero notables manchitas debajo del gran tatuaje situadas a lo largo de su nariz; mientras que el menor de todos mantenía pecas en casi todo su cuerpo: Nariz, hombros, codos, rodillas, puños, frente, e incluso caderas. El muchacho cercano a los veinte se dejó abrazar y pegar mejilla con mejilla, siendo un adorable total la mayoría del tiempo; incluso su ropa daba ese mensaje, llevando unos pantalones hasta abajo de la rodilla con medias blancas en terminaciones redondas, de zapatos de charol plateados en perfectas condiciones, una camisa lisa de cuello corto y en este enrollada la corbata en moña color rosa. Todo él era un peluche, a diferencia del menor. Quien usualmente vestía normal, pero su rostro angelical engañaba a todo aquello que le desafíe en algo. ¿Tenía que lavar los platos? Te apostaba un juego de Póker a que no lo haría. ¿Debía limpiar el apartamento?Él te ganaría cruelmente en el truco para no tener que lidiar con el polvo. Además, sus pantalones y botines negros daban una cruda imagen del diablillo que podía ser. Ambos muchachos bajaron al suelo de un salto grande, levantando tierra y haciendo toser a los expectantes. Monty fue hacia el lado de Leo, plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

Se sentaron en una de las cuantas mesas, esperando a que el show comience y también la gran cena de Martes, donde a pesar de la hambruna dentro de la ciudad, sus robos eran los mejores y en aquella dimensión los magos eran quienes más se agasajaban de alimentos. Así pasó el tiempo en que charlaban de cosas triviales, tales como las funciones de otros magos, cómo se encontraba el mundo humano y los encuentros de nuevos magos.

Saeko, la rubia quien era parte del consejo del décimo quinto pueblo subió a las gradas y tomó el micrófono en un arrebato de fuerza. Toda la multitud estalló en aplausos y gritos de bienvenida a la presentadora.

—Leo Sader, a conferencia en la sala veintiséis de inmediato—llamó y se retiró.

Los muchachos miraron al pelinegro a su costado quien mantenía su taza de té levantada y recién absorbida. Lo escupió en un segundo y teletransportó su voz en un grito, para luego desaparecer él cual fueran billones de pixeles brillantes hasta no quedar ni una molécula suya en aquél lugar.

Todo se transformaba en la dimensión de los magos y justamente, algo estaba por cambiar sin que ellos así lo quisieran.


	2. Capítulo 2

Los buchoneos por parte del espectáculo fueron evitados al dar la simple noticia por parte de la general del ejército, siendo la rubia una de las mujeres más conocidas y respetadas de la comunidad. Cualquiera que le chistara sería encerrado en una caja de metal durante dos noches enteras (había pasado anteriormente).

—¿Creen que haya pasado algo malo? —preguntó Mon, quien se había quedado de mirada fija por donde Leo había desaparecido recientemente.

—Ni idea. Pero es raro que él se haya ido así de desesperado —intervino Hinata.

—¿Saben algo de la sala veintiséis? —cuestionó Aku, agarrando la taza de té que anteriormente Leo se encontraba bebiendo, para robársela y comenzar a tomar el líquido en plena tranquilidad.

Los murmullos de la gente se generalizaron al poco tiempo, seguramente hablando del tema entre las cuantas mesas de madera del comedor abierto en medio de la ciudad. Igualmente la gente llegaba de a poco hacia la supuesta gran noche, la cual seguramente sería cancelada en un presentimiento dado que Ukai, el rubio teñido de gran altura y mirada dura quien se encargaba de dar los malos comunicados en la ciudad, calmar a las multitudes y poner el orden que la jefa no podía poner, dado que ella prefería manejar desde las sombras.

El hombre tomó el micrófono mientras el barullo seguía aumentando, atrayendo varias miradas hacia él entre la poca luz de la ciudad y las tinieblas de los callejones.

—Sabemos muy bien que todos querían ver a la jefa actuar —comenzó a hablar tranquilamente, llevando la mirada por la gente y barriendo así las charlas ajenas—. Sin embargo hemos tenido unos problemas y, no se exasperen, que pronto les comunicaremos los resultados de lo que ocurre. Mientras tanto, comiencen a degustar la cena.

Sacó la mano derecha del pantalón gris ancho y la elevó hacia un costado, atrayendo en el aire en un vuelo sutil los tantísimos platos adecuados para cada persona, sirviéndolos sin mucho esfuerzo enfrente de cada individuo.

Gravedad se le hacía llamar fuera de la comunidad. Era uno de los tres jefes de la sección oeste dentro de Manhatan junto con Saeko, siendo su comunidad muy alejada y relativamente tranquila. Aquél hombre dentro de sus cuarentas de arruga bajo los ojos, cabellos decolorados con magia ajena y estructura intimidante era conocido incluso en otras colonias de magia en el centro del país por su fuerza y capacidad de mando. Sin dudas, la comunidad oeste tenía suerte de tener los mandos que mantenían, todos criados allí. Por lo que se podía decir, eran bastante fuertes.

La comunidad de magos era mundial, cada uno en su zona ubicada debajo, entre y dentro una dimensión la cual los humanos se les era imposible pasar, a no ser que un mago les trajera dentro. En la suya tenían la gran suerte de una organización casi perfecta, aunque medio dejada. Mantenían activos grupos de aprendizaje desde los niñez hasta la edad adulta, edificios y hogares ambientados por el propietario como quisieran (de materiales no muy buenos, pero reforzados), agregando el ejército y otros trabajadores especializados dentro de aquella pequeña gran ciudad.

Mientras todos se morfaban la comida de una, el grupo de amigos (menos Akuma) se mantenían mirándose entre si con intriga respecto a los recientes acontecimientos.

—Algo malo está pasando —comentó finalmente Hiro, posando una mano en su mejilla y sobre su lunar bajo el ojo derecho para así apoyar la cabeza sobre esta y la mesa.

—Sin dudas —intervino la conocida voz ronca.

Los muchachos de espalda a la voz giraron la cabeza para verle al pelinegro de cabellos sin peinar, de gabardina marrón, camisa blanca y pantalones color caqui.

—Que raro verte sin Luz —Dijo sinceramente Akuma, quien acababa de terminarse la taza robada de té.

Kuroo se rascó la cabeza cabeza, ciertamente incómodo.

—La verdad es que no nos separamos. Sino que Bokuto se me perdió.

Akuma comenzó a tentarse mientras susurraba "Es un cabeza hueca" ante risas. Mientras tanto sombra se hizo un espacio entre Hinata y Monty para adentrarse en la conversación.

Como anteriormente había comentado Yachi: Kuroo y Bokuto eran recolectores al igual que Hinata y Akuma. Sin embargo sus labores cambiaban ligeramente, siendo ellos quienes se especializaban de la búsqueda de utensilios necesarios para seguir agrandando la ciudad. Buscaban los elementos por varias partes y así podrían entregárselos a los ingenieros especializados en construcción de vivienda y otros comercios. Todo metal, roca, ladrillo o pizca de material necesario para los cien mil habitantes en la parte oeste de Manhatan bajo la tierra y entre dimensiones, sería tomado por ellos. Siendo ese dúo de idiotas los conocedores de cada especialidad dentro de la comunidad, sabiendo sus nombres y qué les venía mejor para desarrollar su magia. Sin dudas, un par de versátiles en cuando a seriedad y estupidez se trataba.

De pronto un hilo de luz fue cayendo del encumbrado techo de la ciudad, dorado como el oro y fino cual cabello de inglés. Los muchachos fijaron la vista en él y como de un segundo a otro, llegada la caída al asiento, un potente rayo de luz en forma de cilindro despegó del hilo y subió hasta donde la ciudad terminaba, llamando la atención de unos cuantos hacia dicha luz y asustando a Hiro, quien se encontraba alado a este.

—¡Kuroo, me abandonaste! —quejó Bokuto cuando apareció al extinguirse el llamativo rayo de luz.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos, cansado.

—Te perdí.

—Dejarme ciego en la oscuridad no es mi definición de "perder" —respondió haciendo morritos y cruzando los brazos—. Por cierto —cambió su expresión completamente, el tono bajó y llamó la atención del grupete—. Escuché algo raro cerca de la sala treinta.

* * *

—Disculpen que pregunte, pero, ¿qué está ocurriendo? —cuestionó Leo a sus compañeros.

La sala veintiséis contaba de una gran mesa como las del comedor, pero todo era rodeado por una piedra gruesa producida por un constructor; así era a prueba de sonido o intentaban así serla. Solamente alguien en transición de espacio podría llegar a escuchar lo dicho allí si es que se encontraba cerca. Por esta razón ese monoambiente se dedicaba solamente a comunicados importantes, siendo ahora el que se daría totalmente trascendente, pero aún no lo daban.

—No lo sé, muchacho. La otra jefa todavía no llega —respondió la general de armas, Saeko.

Se encontraba tirada con sus ropas militares masculinas sobre la banca, tirada a lo largo y fumando un cigarro.

—Sabes que estoy tratando de dejar de fumar, ¿podrías ser considerada una vez en tu vida y apagarlo? —cuestionó Ukai, ciertamente molesto. Quien gracias a un problema con un mago de tinta tuvo que cambiarse la ropa y ahora llevaba un esmoquin gris de camisa roja abierta a los primeros botones con toda la pinta de mafioso.

—Estoy muy ocupada muriéndome por cáncer antes que por magia.

—Eres una idiota.

—Discúlpame —ironizó—. Pero prefiero matarme antes que convertirme en un marcado.

—Oigan, paren —intervino Leo, cansado de escuchar sus tonterías. Porque siempre eran así.

—Puedo hacerte el camino a la muerte mucho más rápido —siguió Ukai, elevando el cigarrillo en el aire de los dedos de la rubia y dándolo vuelta para que la columna quede frente a su ojo.

De un momento a otro una lámina metálica se cruzó en el camino del cigarro al ojo, lanzando este primero hacia la pared. Leo suspiró. Había visto como Saeko deformaba su anillo en el dedo anular para aquello y simplemente no le dieron ganas de parar la locura. Ellos no lo harían hasta que la otra jefa y el concejal no pongan orden. Por él que se mataran ahí dentro.

Igualmente la disputa fue interrumpida por la llegada de los faltantes a la reunión. La pelinegra de cabello recogido, vestido rosa crudo hasta la rodilla de hombreras grandes y mangas tres cuartos de falda acampanada y a la altura de la cintura cortaba en botones del mismo color hasta llegar al diseño de frac. Detrás suyo iba el concejal, Kozume. Quien llevaba vestido con todo un traje negro; de zapatos de charol oscuros, camisa negra, chaqueta y pantalón del mismo color y ojeras acompañando la tonada.

—Vaya, que conjunto más original —burló Ukai mientras que Sakeo suspiraba y Leo tiritaba de las ansias.

—Cállate, tú pareces del hampa.

El viejo rió, sabiendo que su estilo usualmente se asemejaba a la mafia dado que se encontraba encubierto en esta, tratando de adentrarse en las redes de todos aquellos quienes explotaban a los magos para darle su merecido y salvar/ayudar a sus iguales.

Porque no importaba la raza, género, sexualidad o inclusive especie, el hombre de tatuaje en el iris y lentes de sol a las afueras de su dimensión era partidario de que todos debían luchar por la igualdad.

—No es tiempo para esto —interrumpiço Kiyoko en voz calmada, postrándose frente a la madera y poniendo las manos sobre la mesa, atrayendo la atención hacia ella sin chistar—. Seré directa —habló suave, tratando de no alterar a nadie más de la que la noticia podría—. Hay un marcado en camino.

El silencio se propagó durante unos segundos por toda la habitación, matando todo sonido a pesar que a las afueras había un fuerte murmullo colectivo de todos comiendo cual bestias.

—Necesito que Leo transporte su voz por pasaje, así seremos capaces de saber a qué altura se encuentra el espectro —explicó, dirigiendo sus fríos ojos pensativos hacia el inquieto hombre cerca suyo.

—Pero me va a escuchar y podría acelerar el paso —por fin pudo vocalizar en pleno pavor.

—No si es tu respiración forzada. Haces un sonido mínimo —razonó Saeko, soltando el pucho y apagándolo contra su bota de compate.

—¿Crees poder hacerlo? Tiene que ser tu máximo de radio —intervino Kozume.

¿Máximo de radio? Aquello sería una débil conexión dado que serían unos cien kilómetros. ¿Podría sentirlo? Igualmente no lo haría a no ser que esté rugiendo, gimiendo o hablando locuras solo. Tragó en seco; sería su primer misión de largo alcance. Si lograba aquello podrían ascenderlo a capital, tal vez. Allí habría más oportunidad de una vida entre humanos sin que nadie se dé cuenta, no estaría bajo tierra y podría ver el sol...

—Leonardo —le llamó Ukai. De repente el hombre se había acercado mucho a él.

¿Cuándo se había puesto tan nervioso que se escapaba de la realidad donde sus manos temblaban y sentía como el cuello le sudaba? No podía ser tan malo. No sabía porqué le temía tanto la idea de marcar presencia cerca de un marcado, si solo había escuchado leyendas de ellos. Además, ¿cómo los demás no estaban igual de nerviosos que él? Un marcado no era más que el demonio dentro de un cuerpo de un mago quien fue consumido por su magia, un envase destructible utilizando muchos magos experimentados o al la mayoría de tu magia, quedando tú como otro marcado próximamente.

Era un ente capaz de matar tanto humanos como magos. ¿Cómo no le iba a aterrar inconscientemente?

—¿Crees poder hacerlo? —cuestionó Saeko en tono preocupado.

—Sí —respondió finalmente luego de varios intentos fallidos.

Abrió la boca para tomar el aire necesario y así comenzar con su transición, sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba con una fuerza y volumen ascendiente, de pronto encontrándose en mitad de la oscuridad y ahora el silencio sepulcral lo acompañaba. Seguramente siendo ese el túnel.

Su presencia viajó a través de este a una gran velocidad, pasando kilómetros en zeptosegundos y nervioso al no sentir ningún movimiento presente. ¿Cuándo encontraría al marcado? Con suerte no lo hacía, aunque si esto no ocurría, significaba que el demonio había tomado otro camino. Su mente trabajaba al cien por ciento que, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había parado el trayecto.

"¿Qué está pasando?", se preguntó al escuchar el suave y constante sonido retumbante entre las paredes circulares del túnel. No podía verlo, pero su presencia le hacía sentir la necesidad de arrodillarse ante él o hacerse bolita en su lugar, sabiendo aún así que no mantenía un cuerpo para hacer eso. Su respiración suavemente forzada dejó de serla; ahora su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el pánico por dar grandes bocanadas de aire, ahogando este en su garganta dentro de la oficina y sintiendo como si en cualquier momento la tensión que emanaba la vil presencia dentro de aquél recinto le fuera a notar y de un momento a otro, como por arte de magia (irónicamente), lo tragara por completo.

—Sáquenme de acá —susurró desesperado.

¿Lo había notado? Escuchaba el eco seco del gemido acercarse, ¿o acaso se alejaba? No tenía percepción del lugar o momento. ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí?

—Sáquenme, por favor.

La otra presencia acaparaba todo el espacio, cuando de pronto comenzó a distinguir un sonido a rocas, miles y pequeñas siendo movidas. Diminutas como arena pero sólidas como ladrillos. Vendría por él, lo presentía. Sabía ahora qué era aquello e incluso temía morir aunque sea su presencia por un lado y el cuerpo por otro.

—¡Leo!

—Eres una bruta, ¿cómo le vas a hacer eso?

—Al menos despertó. Deja el sermón para más tarde.

Sentía la vista borrosa, los oídos le pitaban a tal punto que los sonidos y conversaciones eran medianamente borrosas. Veía el suelo de costado y sentía el cuerpo entumecido. ¿Cómo había terminado ahí?

—Leo, ¿me ves? —cuestionó la suave voz masculina.

Instintivamente dirigió la mirada hacia donde creía que se encontraba aquél sonido, encontrándose con unos borrosos cabellos rubios por los hombros y a poca distancia, tanto que le incomodaría en una estado normal.

—Está cerca.

* * *

Se separaron de a uno, en tiempos diferentes y direcciones contrarias para no generar sospechas, ya que habían notado como los guardias del ejército rodear la gran cena. Ninguno entendía qué pasaba, sin embargo notaban como las cosas se estaban yendo lentamente a la mierda. ¿Qué tanto misterio con los comunicados?

—¿Creen que el Pequeño Gigante haya mandado un comunicado y quieren a Leo para que se lo responda? —cuestionó Hinata, comenzando a saltar alegremente a pesar de sus años.

Monty rió y Akuma frunció el ceño.

—Lo importante acá es que mandaron un comunicado y por alguna razón es ultra secreto —razonó el menor, guardando las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro y desviando la vista hacia uno de los guardias de metal—. Además, ellos nunca aparecen. Al está muy mal.

—¿Crees poder engañarlos hasta llegar a la sala veintiséis? —cuestionó Monty alegremente, ocultando de cualquier vidente la verdadera intención de sus palabras.

Akuma le sonrió de lado.

—Claro que puedo.

De un momento a otro, él caminó hacia una apertura de guardias mientras que él mismo se veía conversar con su familia en forma de ilusionismo. Sería pan comido cruzar entre ellos y encaminarse en su invisibilidad hacia la sala para escuchar qué ocurría (con suerte). Claro que era el adecuado para el espionaje. En todo caso, sería el mejor.

—Ni lo creas —le paró el tipo.

O tal vez no.

Dejó su trabajo a medio hacer cuando la gran mano guantada se posó sobre su hombro, haciendo desaparecer la ilusión plantada junto con Monty y Hinata. Le sonrió de lado de forma astuta y escupió las palabras de forma que pueda provocar.

—¿Por qué no?

—No está permitido.

—Solo quiero ir a buscar las cartas para jugar con mis hermanos —mintió.

—Te lo digo esta vez y nunca más —amenazó Tsukishima—. De aquí no pasas, payaso de las cartas.

De pronto la sonrisa se le fue y una línea recta se posó sobre sus labios. Jugó nuevamente, probando cuál era el factor que determinó su fracaso. Figuró su cuerpo atrás del rubio alto y susurró a su oído:

—Me parece que no.

Dio unos suaves pasos hacia atrás, procurando no levantar el polvo del suelo o producir sonidos delatantes mientras el otro estaba distraído con su voz falsa. Notó como el hombre miraba abajo a su derecha y notó el brillo de un hilo. Brillaba con la suave luz y se opacaba al ser traspasado.

Ambos sonrieron, notando el truco del otro y dejando la magia de lado.

—Niño patético —gruñó el rubio.

—Militar manipulable.

El ensordecedor sonido del micrófono recién agarrado hizo gruñir a todo el mundo, llevando así la atención necesario hacia Ukai, quien ahora se encontraba totalmente serio desde un comienzo. Incluso daba miedo.

—Necesitamos su cooperación.

Un rugido de la gran puerta redonda de metal se hizo presente al mismo tiempo, dirigiendo las miradas curiosas hacia este. Varios magos del ejército de gravedad y fortaleza se encargaban de cerrar el gran pasaje entre ciudades dimensionales.

—Por favor, todo aquél que pertenezca a una utilidad fuera de esta dimensión, quédese aquí. El resto deben dirigirse a sus hogares inmediatamente, para que estos sean sellados y así nadie salga herido.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó una voz masculina, parándose de su asiento y llamando la atención. De pronto otras más se le sumaron en protesta por saber la verdad, provocando de Ukai moviera sus manos de los bolsillos y tratara de calmarlos en un gesto mentiroso.

—Hay un mago el cual ha roto las leyes de ciudad central y se encamina hacia acá, así que para prevenir daños se les protegerá desde ya e igualmente a las construcciones —explicó.

Poco a poco la gente se fue movilizando hacia sus hogares en grandes grupos borrosos, quedando solamente los recolectores y cuidadores, además de las diferentes partes del ejército.

—Cuídense —procuró Monty antes de irse.

—Lo haremos —sonrió Hinata, encaminándose primero hacia el centro de todo.

El hermano del medio pasó alado del menor, mirándolo preocupado y haciéndole saber al ilusionista qué realmente sentía.

—Monty —le llamó, haciéndole dar vuelta en un instante como si tuviera el corazón en mano. Siempre cuando los muchachos se iban al mundo humano era así. Le costaba en el alma tener que dejarlos ir con la posibilidad que, llegada la noche, no volverlos a encontrar jamás—. No moriremos.

Le sonrió y volvió a su camino, comenzándose a preguntar ahora dónde se encontraría su pareja.

—¿Qué pasa, jefecito? —preguntó Tanaka tranquilamente al hombre con quien trabajaba usualmente allá arriba.

Ukai le miró escéptico y volvió sus ojos al grupo entero.

—Así como lo hizo Kiyoko, yo también se las haré directa —comenzó—. Hay un marcado en camino y necesito que mantengan la calma para neutralizarlo.

Cada corazón dentro del grupo de hombres y mujeres se fue acelerando en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

—Todos los que puedan, ayuden a fortalecer los edificios y lugares seguros para los de milicia —comenzó a dictar, haciendo que algunos comenzaran a movilizarse hacia otras partes y se pusieran en ritmo—. Invierno, Luz, oscuridad e ilusionismo, los necesito para apoyar.

—¿¡Ilusionismo!? —intervino Hinata en un tono elevado de voz—. Es un niño, ¡no puedes mandarlo a enfrentar un marcado!

—Otoño, pensé que estabas afuera —sinceró Ukai—. Tú también vendrás. Igualmente, no será contacto directo.

Hinata calló, mordiéndose el labio. Igualmente la idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Por más promesas o refugios, se enfrentaban a un marcado, no un supuesto malhechor como lo había contado.

Ukai dio una vista rápida a los cuarenta hombres y mujeres para asegurar su gente, abriendo la boca y esperando la respuesta indicada:

—¿Morirán por la magia hoy?

Una respuesta segura y unísona se hizo escuchar, haciendo eco entre los callejones oscuros, chapas caídas, locales fortalecidos y el cercano sonido a la arena peligrosa.

—¡No!

Un audible golpe seco en el metal aislador del túnel y la ciudad los puso en movimiento, porque sabían que era ahora o nunca y que, además. pronto esa puerta caería y las mil esporas negras se formarían en un humano indecente quien rompió su magia y murió por asfixiarse, como así lo haría el demonio si ellos no lo pulverizaban.


End file.
